Connection Established
by SeriouslyKidding007
Summary: Until now, I call on you. When will we be connected again...neh, Rukia?
1. Connection

**Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine… I wish he would make Ichiruki a formal couple soon ;).**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**We've began being strangers with each other. I remember seeing her sometimes by the town square together with friends and entering shops which I myself would never dare to enter. I never really thought of her, remembering her as someone familiar when we pass by each other in town.**

**We became enemies at some point…**

" _Hurry up Kurosaki or we'll miss the game!" Ishida yelled at me as we hastened our pace in the crowded train station, pushing our way to get through and make it in time for an event. _

" _Whatever! Just-" I was answering when…_

_A girl gasped as a cold wet feeling caught my attention, making me halt on my tracks and losing Ishida among the crowd. I looked down on my white shirt and found it soaking with something pink, smelled like strawberry. I was dumbfounded. I could only stare down at my shirt._

" _I'm really sorry!" A remorseful voice spoke. It was the same voice as earlier. I looked at the owner and saw a petite raven haired woman looking at the stain on my shirt as she held a now empty cup in her right hand. _

_It took a while before everything registered to me. I was in a hurry not to be late. Now I'm really late and I look like trash because of my now stained shirt. " WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled in exasperation, not caring if it gets everyone's attention. I felt really frustrated._

_ However, the girl in front of me which had caused all this took my venting out the wrong way. " I SAID I'M SORRY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT AT ME!" Now, she was yelling._

_ That pissed me off. I'm not the type to yet at a girl but this is an exemption. She was the culprit and she yelled at me? The nerve of her! " I WASN'T YELLING AT YOU! AND THE HECK OF YOU TO YELL AT ME. THIS IS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I shouted, towering over her._

_ She gave me a challenging glare before retorting. " Well orange-freak, if you were just looking we're you're going then the whole situation will be avoided!" _

_ My scowl even deepened. No more mister nice guy, I decided. " Well __**midget**__, if you were careful with your drink this will never happened!" _

_ A crowd started to gather around us as we glared at each other, clearly waiting for each other to make the first move or back down._

_ " What the hell are you doing Kurosaki?" Ishida decided to show up, finally noticing that I wasn't trailing behind him anymore. Without a word, he sighed and pulled me behind him. He then went forward and bowed at the girl. " I'm really sorry for what this idiot did." He did it regally the straightened his back. " I hope he hasn't done any damage."_

_ " No…nothing really." The girl looked perplexed with Ishida's stunt._

_ " Hey, it wasn't my-" I growled behind him._

_ " We really have to go. Please excuse his primitive behavior." Ishida told the girl and pulled me away towards the train platform. The statement however made a vein pop on my forehead._

_ " Who the hell is primitive?! It wasn't my fault! It was hers." I defended myself. My companion only fixed his glasses and hopped in the newly arrived train as I follow behind him. " and look at what she did to my shirt."_

_ " Shut up Kurosaki. That may be isn't your fault but us being late is yours, so just close your mouth, it's annoying already."_

**That was only the beginning of our un'fateful encounters'…**

_" Iiii…chiii…gooooooo!" My friend Keigo cried as he came to me bag greeted him cordially, hitting square on his face._

_ " 'morning, Keigo." I said unenthusiastically as I went ahead inside the classroom, leaving him lying on the floor._

_ " Ichigo!" Tatsuki greeted me. I waved a hand at her. _

_ " Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue happily yelled. _

_ " 'morning Inoue." I told her as I came to my seat. Some more greetings came from the girls. Aside from that, nothing unsual happened until…_

_The door slid open and came in our teacher, Ochi-sensei, who was beaming happily more than usual. I should have been just shrugging it off but-_

_ " Morning guys! I'm glad everyone managed to stay alive through the winter vacation." She began. " I would like to introduce to you two new students. From today on, they will be your new classmates." She looked at the open door and said. " Please come inside, you two."_

_ First, a man with red-hair and weird tribal tattoos came in. He looked menacing with his sharp eyes. But girls squealed at him. "~kyaah"_

_ " Introduce yourself." Ochi-sensei told him. _

_ " Abarai Renji. Yoh!" He grinned and the girls went wild. I only rolled my eyes._

_ Then the next turn of events wasn't pleasant at all as a familiar petite midget entered the room. She walked gracefully towards Abarai's side._

_ " You!" I stood up and pointed at her in surprise._

_ She turned her head towards my direction. Her eyes widened as she saw me. " You!" She mimicked as she pointed back to me. We glared at each other._

_ " Kurosaki, it's not good to point at somebody." Ochi-sensei told me which reminded me that I was presently inside the classroom. I immediately took my seat and heard Ishida murmurs 'idiot'. My actions created buzz of conversation around the room. I kept my glaring at her discreetly._

_ " Rukia, you know him?" The Abarai guy asked the midget. _

_ " Not really. It's nothing important." She replied. " Good morning everyone. I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Please take care of me." She introduced as she smiled sweetly. I found it disgusting, giving me goose bumps._

_ " Hmmm, since Kuchiki seems familiar with Kurosaki, you seat there beside him." Ochi-sensie pointed at the vacant desk beside me. We looked at each other and glared. She was about to protest to our teacher but decided otherwise when Ochi-sensei appointed Abarai's seat and went on with the lecture. Gloomily, she went to her seat beside me._

_ " Hey freak." She whispered._

_ A vein popped on my forehead. " What do you want midget?" I barked at her. The next thing that happened surprised me. She kicked me on the shin, hard. " OUCH!" I yelped in pain._

_ " What is wrong Kurosaki?" Ochi-sensei paused from the lecture._

_ " I…"_

_ " Sensei, Kurosaki-san said that his stomach was aching." The Kuchiki girl covered, acting so horribly concerned for me. " Why don't I bring him to the infirmary?"_

_ " How nice of you Kuchiki. Please do." Ochi-sensei affirmed without a second thought. Did she not notice that I was nursing my shin and not my tummy?_

_ The girl placed an iron grip on my arm and pulled me. " Come now, Kurosaki-san. We better get you medicine for that pain." She said as she glared at me, clearly giving me warning of what would happen if I didn't play along._

_ I didn't know what she was planning but I went along with her. She let go of me as soon as we got out of the classroom. " Where's the infirmary?" She asked coldly, not indicating any emotion._

_ I pointed at the east wing. She walked towards the direction without a word. _

" _What are you gonna do there" I asked but she didn't respond. I followed her. She knocked at the door which had a sign 'INFIRMARY' on it. Nobody answered. She opened it and entered, leaving the door ajar, clearly inviting me to come in. " What are you gonna do here?" I asked again but she never responded and went on opening cabinets as if looking for something. I was getting annoyed. " Hey! I'm talking to you!"_

" _Shut up idiot." She finally said as she pulled out and ice pack. She turned around and tossed it to me. " Put it on your shin so that it won't bruise."_

_I was taken aback. I wasn't expecting this from her. I only held the ice pack in my hands and looked at her dumbly._

"_What?" she was clearly annoyed that I was looking at her._

" _No…nothing really. Thanks for this." I said as I broke the pack. I rolled my pants and applied it on my shin, the part where she kicked me._

" _I'm sorry." It was no more than a whisper but I heard it._

_I looked at her but she was looking out of the window. " I'm sorry too. I was being a jerk." I confessed._

_This time, she looked at me and smirked. " It's good that you know."_

" _You!" I pouted at her. She laughed. " I don't find anything funny."_

" _Nothing. You look cute with that pout." She told me. I blushed. " Ho. You're blushing." She teased._

" _Am not!" I retorted at her but she wasn't looking at me anymore. She was looking outside the window again._

_A moment of silence reigned before she spoke again. " We haven't been introduced properly yet. I'm Kuchiki Rukia." She held out a hand._

" _Kurosaki Ichigo." I shook it._

**Then, we became good friends…**

" _Ichigo, let me borrow your assignment." Rukia clung on me as we entered the classroom._

" _No way midget!" I refused her outrightly._

" _Hmmp!" She left me and stormed her way to Renji and ranted about me and stuffs. _

_I only chuckled and went to my seat. It has been a few months since we've become friends. I've learned a lot about her like Renji was her childhood friend and she was Kuchiki Byakuya's sister, my father's business associate. I felt happy that I found a good friend._

_She stumped as she walked towards her desk, clearly disheartened and problematic. She was a pitiful sight. I resigned a sigh as I toss my notebook on her desk. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at me. I acted nonchalant about the situation. In my peripheral vision, I can see her smile as she opened the book and began copying._

' _This girl will be the death of me.' I decided._

**But what I wasn't expecting was this…**

_I began to notice that she was avoiding me. I didn't know why but she stopped walking home with me. When I invite her to the cafeteria, she refused and pulled Renji instead. She makes sure that we are never alone together. I was bewildered of our current situation and was feeling devastated, at loss._

_We were currently alone inside the classroom; she didn't want to but didn't have a choice. Rukia was completing some requirement and Renji was to stay with her but he was called home for something important. I insisted to stay with her instead. She gave in but we never spoke at each other. She clearly disliked the situation. _

_I mused silently on a desk opposite hers. These past few days, I felt surges of jealousy towards Renji. I find the feeling vague but can't help myself. Whenever Rukia smiles at someone else aside from me, whenever she accompanies some other guy, may it be a classmate or a friend, I feel angry. I don't understand myself. I feel like something mine is taken whenever someone else makes her smile or thankful even. Then I realized how selfish I was starting to be…selfish of her._

_I gazed at her sitting form, the sunset contrasting her silky raven hair. I find it mystical-as if a spell had enchanted me. I stood up from my seat and went towards her, standing beside her. She looked up at me when she felt my presence, her eyes questioning._

_I kneeled and looked at her. " Why do you hate me?" I asked her._

_Her eyes widened in surprise. She clearly wasn't expecting it. She averted her gaze before enswering. " I don't hate you. What made you think like that?"_

" _Then, why aren't you looking at me?" my voice was full of hurt, which made her look back at me instantly. " I love you." I confessed. I wasn't planning to but I was feeling desperate. She was distancing herself from me and I don't know why. She gasped. I lowered my head and waited for the axe to fall. I waited for her rejection. It never came, instead I felt something wet drop on my hand. I looked up at her. She was crying. I didn't know what to do. I panicked. " R-Rukia. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you. Please don't cry…I didn't say it to make you cry, dammit." I said remorsefully hoping to bring back time._

" _Idiot." She told me. " Just be sure you really mean what you said or you're a dead man Ichigo." She managed to laugh in her tears. _

_She hugged me. It was my turn to be surprised. " Rukia?"_

" _I love you too, strawberry." With that, I hugged her._

"_But why did you avoid me?" I asked as I let go of her and began wiping her tears._

" _You really know how to break the moment." She sarcastically said. " I was unsure of how to deal with my feelings Ichigo. I wasn't sure of how you'll react if you know how I feel about you. I was afraid that it might create a misunderstanding between us."_

" _Still it did, didn't it?" I asked her._

" _Yeah. But it's all good now." She stuck out her pinky. I looked at her with questioning eyes. She looked at me and gestured for me to do the same. We did a pinky swear. " Connection…established." She said as she gently smiled at me. _

_I hugged her again._

After that, everything was so perfect. We were known as a perfect couple. Others told us that we were meant to be. We still bicker but it was our own way of endearment. Fluffy cuddles and whatever? Not our thing. I thought nothing can ever go wrong as things between us came with ease. That was my biggest mistake.

I don't even remember what we fought about. It was probably something too trivial for others but me being me and Rukia being her, simple things can get complicated.

_" __**What is wrong with you?"**__ she asked me. We were talking on the phone, fighting over something . She was aboard a ship going to Hiroshima for important matters or so she told me._

_ " __**What's wrong with me? Why don't you ask that to yourself?**__" I spat bitterly, my patience at its end. I gripped my phone really hard over my ear._

_ She sighed exasperatingly. " You know what, this is going nowhere at all."_

_ " So, now you dismiss it like it's nothing important?" I didn't like how she dismissed it so easily._

_ " Cause it is nothing important Ichigo. Be reasonable." She was pleading, clearly tired._

_ I was supposed to agree with her. I didn't know what overcame me I became more irritated. Maybe it was the fact that we haven't spent much time with each other these days because she was so busy with everything else but me._

_ " You're always like this! You think you're always right, that everything you say is important." Maybe the stress over the week's major exams pent up without me being aware and I vented it on her…of all people._

_ She gasped over the phone, clearly wasn't expecting me to say such a thing. I was not being myself. " I am always right Ichigo. It is because of your foolishness that we always bicker and quarrel…OVER TRIVIAL THINGS for that matter. Can you believe that?" She told me sarcastically. I can almost feel her anger over the phone._

_ " And now I'm the fool. Yes, I guess you're right if I managed to last long with you in that bitchy attitude of yours!" I blurted. I was enraged at the moment._

_ " If that's what you think of me, then why are we even together?! Let's end this then so you won't have to suffer with my __**BITCHY ATTITUDE**__!" She yelled at me over the phone. She sounded like she was about to break down._

_ It was only in that moment when I realized that I was being a jerk. " Ru..." I was gonna apologize but she hang up on me already. I succumbed myself in contemplating how we even started fighting. I sighed and decided to give her time to cool her head and mine as well. I'll call her later. I laid down my bed and closed my eyes. I felt so drained. I drifted to sleep._

I wish I never woke up. I opened my eyes and it was already morning. I found it peculiar that my idiotic father didn't come jumping on me in my sleep. I glanced at my phone hoping she had called even just once…I will be the first to step down and plead for her forgiveness. No calls, no messages…she was really angry at me.

I grabbed my phone and immediately dialed her number. " The number you are calling is out of reach." The operator told me. I sighed and tried again. Still it was the same operator with the same statement. I gave up on the fifteenth time. My ears were getting hot. " What is wrong with her? Did she turn off her phone on purpose?"

When my stomach growled, I decided to come down for breakfast. " Good morning Ichigo-samma." A servant greeted me on my way down the hall towards the kitchen.

" Yes, thank you for the update." I heard my father's voice on the living room. I peeked and saw not only my old man but Karin and Yuzu as well. Gloomy aura filled the room. The twins were sitting on the sofa while my father stood idly by the phone, everyone's head was hung low. ' Did something happened?'

I walked into the living room. The twins refused to look at me as my father looked pitiful enough. " What's wrong?" I asked as sat down across my sisters.

" Ichigo, son." It was my father walking towards my seat. " I have something to tell you." He sat beside me. Yuzu immediately wailed and run out of the room. Karin followed her. Now that I looked at them, their eyes were puffy red.

I was beginning to feel anxious and troubled. My father who usually had a goofy face on was looking at me with great seriousness. I was feeling scared when my dad placed a hand on my shoulders. He looked at me in the eyes. " Ichigo…Rukia is dead."

I did not react immediately. I must have been hearing things. Yes, because I'm hungry I'm beginning to mishear things. " Pardon? I must have heard you wrong." I told him, my confidence beginning to fade.

" It's alright son. We know how you feel." Dad told me with calmness.

I chuckled nervously. " This isn't a good joke you know. How can she be dead?"

Dad heaved a heavy sigh before speaking at me again. " The ship she was aboard had an accident this morning and exploded. There were gravely survivors found."

I froze, any sound drowned in my thoughts. I was feeling numbed and dizzy at the moment. Flashbacks of Rukia flooded me. I was pulsating, breathing heavily and feeling really heavy. There was a shrieking sound, and then everything became pitch black.


	2. I Call On YOu

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The Kuchikis and the Kurosakis: two families of great wealth and influence. It's ironic that no matter how much money was at our disposal, no matter how much power was in our hands; we…I couldn't do anything. She's not here anymore.

It's been seventeen months since she was taken away from me. I haven't heard any news about her; no body found or even leads of the incident. For months and months we searched and waited for any information; just anything but there was none. After a year, the police had declared her officially dead. It was devastating, for her family, for my family.

But most of all, for me.

Right now, I live my life in an endless cycle. I really don't know what to do with myself. I was living, breathing but lifeless. Everything to me is now black and white.

"Onni-chan!" Yuzu greeted me, trying to liven me up. "Good morning." She smiled at me.

I sat across her at the dining table and faked a smile. "Good morning Yuzu."

I looked down at the food served to me. It looked mouthwatering and delectable. The smell can make a starving man go to heaven. All that, but still I did not find my appetite, like any usual day.

Karin had just entered the dining room. She quietly took her seat and glanced at me." You look dead." She told me before munching her food.

"Karin-chan!" I hear Yuzu reprimanding her twin. "Onii-chan, the chef made it a little salty, just how you like it." She tried to brighten up and looked at me expectantly.

I forced myself to take a bite, not wanting to disappoint my sister more. "Yeah. Tell the chef it's really delicious." I lied. I was not able to taste anything. "I'm leaving now."

I stood up and hastily left, not wanting Yuzu to stop me. Along the hallway towards the front door, I caught a glimpse of my reflection on the window. I stared at it.

"You've lost so much weight. Your sisters are worried sick about you." I didn't notice my father approaching. He was now standing beside me. "Rukia-chan will be sad if she saw you like this."

My head hung low. Hearing her name makes me feel so down. I miss her.

My dad patted my head. "We all do, son." I must have spoken the last statement aloud. "But we all have to move on. It would make her happy to see you lively and moving on."

I remembered the times I spent together with her. I chuckled. "She would have kicked me hard if she saw me like this." In times like this, I can have a serious conversation with my father. I'm really thankful of him. I heaved a sigh. "I'll get going now."

"Where to?" He let go of my head and looked out of the window.

I inhaled before answering.

"Byakuya."

He looked surprised for a moment but grinned widely nonetheless.

"Send my regards to him." He turned his back on me and waved as he made his way towards the dining room.

I saw our driver around the corner and called out to him. "Sasakibe-san! I'm going out." Both of us went out of the house and towards the car.

"Where to sir?" He asked as he fastened his seatbelt in the driver's seat.

I made myself comfortable at the backseat. Looking out the car window, I answered. "Kuchiki Manor."

The travel towards the Kuchiki Manor seemed to be long and endless though in truth it was only half an hour. After seventeen months, I have mustered the courage to come back in here. I looked around. It was still the same grandiose manor. I see people going back and forth doing errands. When I stepped out of the car, a servant cordially welcomed me and led me towards the garden pavilion.

"Master Byakuya will be down soon." She served me tea and went away.

I looked around and saw Cherry Blossom trees all around. They looked full of vitality and life. Rukia would have loved this. Everything I saw reminded me of Rukia, of her smile, of her laugh. I must be going crazy. I shook my head slightly at the notion.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya acknowledged my presence as he took the seat across mine. A servant served him a cup of tea and left the two of us alone. He took a sip of his tea, then silence prevailed.

I occasionally glanced at him. It seemed that he didn't mind me barging in here unannounced. He used to hate seeing me here by surprise.

"I…" I really didn't know what to say.

"You seem to have finished mopping upon yourself." Byakuya told me in his monotonous tone. "What brings you here?" He looked at me with his stoic expression, making his thoughts unreadable.

I was baffled inside. I gaped like a fish, opening and closing my mouth several times. In the end, I opted for silence.

"Rukia would not enjoy seeing you like that because of her."

My eyes widened as I looked at Byakuya gravely. How can he speak about her with such ease? I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

"Even if I dwell in the past, nothing will happen. You need to learn to let go and embrace what future has prepared for you." Byakuya sipped his tea and walked out of the pavilion towards a cherry blossom tree. "She is smiling brightly at us. You better pull yourself together, boy." With that said, he walked back inside the house.

I slapped a hand on my forehead and looked up the sky. "Am I really the only one who hasn't let go of you yet?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

" I-chiigoooo!" Dad was going towards me, planning to jump on me. I evaded effectively. Face planted on the wall, he managed to give me thumbs up. "I have trained you well, my son!" He said proudly despite his circumstances, shame on him.

Karin and Yuzu were smiling at me. "You look neat, Ichi-nii. Going on a date?" It was Karin, grinning coyly at my direction.

It has been two days since I've visited Byakuya and I still dwell on what he said to me. "Shut up!" I scowled at them as I made my way outside where the car was waiting for me. "Let's stop by a flower shop first."

A few minutes of travel and we arrived at a flower shop owned by a good friend, Inoue Orihime. The door bell chimed as I entered.

"Welcome…" Inoue greeted though her back was turned on me. "How may I help—Kurosaki-kun!" Surprise was on her face when she saw me at last. She was flushed and flustered. "I'm so happy to see you. Do you need anything?" She smiled widely.

She's a really attractive woman and I would have gone for her as well. Too bad my heart was stolen already. I wandered my eyes for a moment. There were lots of assorted flowers to choose from.

"Are they for your sisters?" Inoue inquired. "I'm sure Yuzu will love those Carnations." She pointed at a bundle of the said flower. "Or some roses and daisies perhaps?" She was ecstatic at choosing for me.

"Actually, they're not for the twins." I told her.

Her smile faltered as she said. "Oh. I'm sorry." She must have guessed already for whom the flowers were intended. She hesitated to speak again.

I understand her. She must felt bad for me. I let my eyes wander at the flowers again when two flowers caught my attention. I read the tag with my eyes. "Please give me a dozen of those Lilacs and another of those Everlasting."

Inoue stared at me for a moment before getting my purchase. "Should I wrap them into a bouquet?" She asked me once she had returned into the counter.

"Yes please."

Inoue concentrated on wrapping them. "Everlasting stands for Immortal love. Is that what you want to say?" She asked me as she handed the flowers. I nodded in response. "And the Lilacs?" She probed.

I made a small smile before answering. "They somehow remind me of the colors of her eyes." I told her, longing evident in my voice. Then I left for my agenda today.

I arrived by the beach around mid-afternoon. There was no one in sight. Sasakibe-san stayed in the car as I stood by the sea, holding on the bouquet.

"You're so unfair, leaving me on my own!" I shouted as I threw the bouquet into the sea with full force. I did this every month, on this certain date. "You stupid midget! You're so…you're such a handful! Are you happy? I hope not! And what about me? I'm still suffering… I love you so much!" I ranted and almost ran out of breath.

I forcefully sat on the sand and took out my phone. "Until now, I call on you. When will we be connected again...neh, Rukia?" I asked the breeze that was blowing peacefully on my face as I dialed her number. This has been a ritual for me. I know, I already know how it would be answered by the operator but still I do it. This has been my last connection with her. I refuse to let go of it.

I turned my phone into loudspeak. It still says 'dialing'. I waited for the operator to answer and disconnect the call. When it started ringing on the other line, I almost lost grip of my phone. The call was answered when it said 'Connected.' I blinked several times and stared on my phone to make sure there really was a connection, that I wasn't loosing it yet.

No one was speaking on the other line. My heart started pounding hard. I swallowed several times before speaking. "Hello?" I asked in a hesitated tone.

"Connection established." A familiar voice on the other line spoke.

My eyes widened. "Rukia!" I shouted at my phone. My hands began to tremble. "It's you right, neh Rukia?!"

The chuckle she made on the other line was music to my ears. "You look pathetic right now, fool!"

I would have frowned but I'm really happy at the moment. I looked around and saw her a few meters away from me, holding her phone in her ears. She was smiling as she waved. "Ichigo!" She shouted my name.

"Rukia!"

I scrambled to stand up and ran towards her. I didn't know if it was a delusion or a dream or reality. I didn't care anymore as I was ready to throw anything. I immediately pulled her into an embrace the moment she was in front of me. I hugged her tightly, wanting to find out if she was real or a creation of my mind. If it were the latter, then it's official that I have lost my mind.

Any doubt that clouded me over reality was washed away when I felt a painful sensation on my shin. I let go of her and nursed on my throbbing body part.

"What the hell did you do that for midget?!" I yelled at her in reflex. I heard her snort. When realization dawned on me, I stared up at her in disbelief. Forgetting my hurt, I stood up immediately. Towering over her, I shook her shoulders. "Rukia! It's you. I'm…I'm not dreaming. I'm not insane!" I embraced her once more.

She chuckled. "It's been a while, Ichigo." She hugged me back.

We stayed like that for a long time until Rukia's phone began ringing. I let go of her and let her answer it. "Nii-sama…yes, I'm with Ichigo….talk to him?" She looked at me and handed the phone.

I took it without thinking. "Hello?"

"You must have looked pathetic in your reunion with my sister, Kurosaki Ichigo. That's why I told you to pull yourself together." He told me flatly, as if he was expecting this. Then without letting me answer, he dropped the call.

Several veins popped out of my forehead. This guy has been taunting me. I turned to Rukia. "How long has it been since your return?"

"A week?" She told me hesitantly.

I held on the phone tightly, wanting to crush it if I could. "Your brother is really…impossible." I controlled my temper and looked at Rukia.

"I missed you so much." She told me, sincerity etched in the totality of her profile. I wanted to sulk at her for not letting me know sooner but the face she was making, I couldn't resist giving in.

"What happened to you? How come you've never returned for so long?" My eyes softened at her. I was eager to know what had happened, for her to share with me those months we've been away from each other; those seventeen darkest months of my life.

Her lips curved as she thought. "I was lucky to survive that accident but I lost my memory and only recovered a while ago. During those days when I lost my memories, only two unfamiliar faces appeared on my mind every night, making me struggle to remember."

I looked at her with questioning eyes, urging her to continue. She gave me as smile that I had missed so much. "Nii-sama."

"And the other one?" I held her hands and squeezed them. It must be her sister.

She didn't answer immediately. She closed her eyes before speaking. "Even until now, that face still remains haunting me every night." She freed her hands from mine and cupped my face. Fluttering her eyes open, she looked at me intently. "This face, I had never forgotten even for a single second. I love you, Ichigo." She confessed.

I was really moved with what she said. "Rukia…" I placed my forehead on hers. "Promise me you'll never leave me again." I whispered, pleading at her. I sounded desperate and uncool at the moment but I don't mind showing those weakness to her.

She peaked on my lips and smiled. "Of course." Sticking out a pinky, she waited for me to do the same.

I entwined mine with hers. She then looked at me in the eyes with a promise of undying love. "Connection…"

I finished it for her. "…established."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A/N: Last chapter will be up next... Hope you all will watch out for it :)

I would like to express my gratitude to 'hunterofcomed'y for the exemplary insights and advice.

Chill ICHIRUKI ^_^


	3. Past, Present and Our Future

Disclaimer: Kubo is still the owner of Bleach.

A/N: I would like to thank you all for reading my story. The timeline of this story is messed up so bear with me. I still hope you would enjoy it. Chill ICHIRUKI

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The Past: 17 months ago…

The peace he once had desired the most is now his yet the emptiness inside his heart stays the same. Through the silence of the night he, together with his hound, treaded the familiar path on the beach towards the place he now calls home. It was the same sky he saw, the same breeze he feels everyday of his life. Nothing has changed but something seems to be out of place that evening, his feelings unsettling. He mused his past while taking slow steps on the cool sand under his feet. He hasn't gone much in remembering when his companion hound named Bawabawa decided to bark waking him from his reverie.

He had noticed only now that Bawabawa was not beside him anymore but was barking at something along the shore. He went there to check what was bothering his usually silent dog. On the spot where Bawabawa stood laid a young woman, unconscious and injured.

He was surprised by the sight in front of him but moved nonetheless in alarm to check if the woman was still alive. She was still breathing. Placing a finger on her neck, he felt for her pulse. There was good pulsation. Relief surged over him. He took of his coat and wrapped it on the woman who was soaked in the sea. He lifted her up and decided to bring her in his humble abode. Only then did he notice that the woman was holding something in her hand.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

" Is dead…is dead…is dead…is dead." A voice echoed in the nothingness. There was a feeling of haziness surrounding the air.

Ichigo was confused of where he was or what he was doing there. A voice kept repeating the same phrase. " Who is dead?" He shouted, hoping to get an answer. He regretted it.

" Son…" Now, it became clear to him. It was his father's voice but he was nowhere in sight. Only his voice echoed everywhere. " Rukia…is dead."

" Ahhhh!" Everything shattered into pieces as he sat up on the bed, finally waking up. He was breathing heavily as cold sweat dripped on his face. " It was a dream…a nightmare, just a nightmare." He chanted hoping to make himself believe. Gasping for some air, he looked around and saw that he was currently inside his room. He looked out of the window and saw the night sky. The digital clock on his night table read 2:00 am. He slapped his face to fully wake his self.

Footsteps were scrambling outside towards his room. His bedroom door slammed opened as the sight of his sisters greeted him. They looked tired and worn out.

" Onni-chan, are you alright?" Yuzu was the first to come in and sit on his bed.

There was an unsettling feeling inside of him but not wanting to worry his sisters, he forced a smile. " Yeah, sorry I woke you up."

Karin stayed by the door. She looked at his brother peculiarly. " Are you sure you're okay?"

Ichigo noticed Karin's doubt on him. " Yeah. Should I be feeling bad or something?" He chuckled a little as he tried to humor with her. However, lowered her head as her face darkened. She was trembling and clenching her fists. Ichigo only heard mumblings from her. " K-Karin, is something wrong?" He asked hesitantly.

The moment Karin raised her head; tears were streaming down on her face. Her eyes were spiteful. " How can you be like this when you've already known that Rukia-nee is already gone?!" She retorted as she walked away. Yuzu began crying as well.

Ichigo froze again, having a hard time to process the information thrown at him that moment. " It wasn't a dream?" He whispered to himself.

Onni-chan!" Yuzu cried harder and hugged her brother. Ichigo was feeling numbed and unresponsive as his life began to shatter.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Large amethyst orbs were scanning the totality of the surroundings. It was unfamiliar, everything was foggy in her mind.

" You're awake now, I see." A man with maroon hair came in from the open door of the room. He was holding a tray of warm soup and a glass of water as he came near the bed where a petite woman sat. He placed the tray on the bedside table and sat on the stool near the bed. " How are you feeling?" He asked the woman.

The woman stared at him for a moment. Then her face contorted into that of confusion. " Who are you?" She asked in her low feminine tone.

" I'm Ashido Kano." He introduced himself briefly.

" Ashido." The woman repeated weakly. She was once again wearing a confused look. " I…I'm…" Her face contorted as she tried to think hard. " I…I don't know who I am." She told him.

There was no surprise or alarm etched on Ashido's face. He was already anticipating the event. " I see. Considering the fact that you've concurred several damages on your head, there has already been a possibility of you having amnesia."

" Amnesia?" She asked, confusion still clouding her. Ashido nodded. " Do you know who I am?" Hope was in her voice as she looked at him intently.

Ashido sadly shook his head. " I found you along the shoreline unconscious. You've been out for a whole week." He told her.

Her face was alarmed. " W-would I ever have my memories back?" She was already afraid to ask.

Ashido stood up. " Hopefully. You might recover soon or days or months or possibly years from now. There's no telling it." The girl looked really sad. He went to the bedside drawer and took something out. " You were holding this when I found you. This might help you remember something." He showed her a mobile phone with a rabbit as a phone chain which she immediately took. The woman studied the item carefully. " You don't have to rush yourself to remember anything." He told her.

The woman looked up on him. " Ashido, thank you." She was moved by the care he was showing her despite her being a stranger. She smiled at him to show some gratitude.

Ashido smiled back at her. " It's troublesome that you don't even know your name. We'll have to give you a name first." The woman looked at him expectantly. He thought of some good name to give her, eyeing her once in a while. " Shirayuki. How about that name?"

The woman smiled widely as she repeated the name. " Shirayuki." It went out of her lips smoothly. " It sounds nice."

Ashido looked at her intently. " Your pale skin looks as white as snow. That name suits you best."

Shirayuki blushed in embarrassment. Ashido's honesty makes her feel awkward.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Ichigo found himself inside a car travelling towards where? He doesn't know. His father sat beside him.

" Ichigo, you should take care more of yourself. Your body's about to breakdown." Ishiin told his son. He understands the devastation he is going through. He had shut himself away from the world, refusing to eat or do anything. The luster in the young boy's eyes were now long gone as his face impassive and unresponsive. He looks much older than his real age.

Heaving a sigh, Ishiin stared at his son. " She won't be happy seeing you like that…Rukia, that is." He saw his son twitch a little at the mention of the name. It's the only thing that can prove that he is still alive. The name seems to have been a taboo for a while now. Yuzu and Karin refused to speak of it for reasons Ishiin has no idea. Perhaps, it was to protect their brother from more suffering upon remembering the girl.

The car they were in took a sharp turn and entered the huge gate of a manor. " We're here." Ishiin pulled his son out and into the manor. They sat on the couch in the living room as a servant brought them tea. " Thank you." Ishiin told the servant and looked over at Ichigo who was still staring blankly into nothingness.

" Kurosaki Ichigo." The monotonous voice of Kuchiki Byakuya resounded as the man strode down the grand staircase towards them.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he raised his head. " B-byakuya!" His voice was of disbelief.

Ishiin was relieved after seeing some reaction from his son. This has been the liveliest he ever was after learning of Rukia's incident a month ago.

" Kurosaki Ishiin." Byakuya turned his attention towards the older Kurosaki.

Ishiin goofily smiled and waved a hand. " Sorry for the sudden intrusion Byakuya!" His face then turned into a serious one. " I don't think I still have to tell you about our reason for coming here."

The Kuchiki nodded in understanding as he shifted his eyes at the young boy. " What is your business here Kurosaki Ichigo?" He suddenly asked.

Ichigo was perplexed, only capable of gaping his mouth open and close. He stared at the noble Kuchiki, at a loss for word.

" I guess I'll just wait outside." Ishiin excused himself and left the two alone.

There was pregnant silence between the two for a long time. Ichigo was definitely uncomfortable, wandering his gaze anywhere but Byakuya.

" Cowardice." The mention of the word from Byakuya's mouth made Ichigo look at him. " That is what you are doing now, running away. You have lost yourself and you drag everyone else along with you."

Ichigo clenched his fists as his face showed anger. " What the hell are you talking about?! Rukia's gone! Don't you have any emotion for your sister! She had admired you so much! How can you be so calm about this!" His outburst shook the whole room.

There was a brief silence before Byakuya spoke again. " You have trampled Rukia's pride. She had always been proud of you but now, you render yourself useless and as good as dead. Who of us two had committed a greater crime against Rukia?" His voice was still monotonous but Ichigo can feel the dread he wanted to convey. " Come back to me when you are mature enough, boy. I have no time dealing with such foolish attitude." He then turned his back on Ichigo and disappeared into the room which Ishiin entered earlier.

Ichigo was left alone to reflect on his actions.

…..

" That was a great help! Thanks a lot Byaku-boy." Ishiin happily tapped the Kuchiki's head, treating him like a small child. The cold glare that the stoic man gave him made him stop and take back his hand. He pouted in a childish manner. " You're such a meanie. I was only thanking you."

Kuchiki Byakuya remained unfazed with his antic. " I only spoke my mind. As a noble, it is my duty to guide the young." He stepped towards his working desk and sat on his chair. Pulling some documents, he began doing some paper works.

" You should take some good rest. You look like you haven't had any good sleep lately." Ishiin notice his tired look despite the façade he was showing. Byakuya only kept silent, finding no necessity for any words to be spoken. " How is the search coming along?"

Byakuya paused and looked up on the Kurosaki Head who was now making himself comfortable on the couch. " My people are doing everything they can but the progress isn't good enough." He was gripping on the documents tighter than normal.

Ishiin wandered his eyes around the room. The noble Kuchiki Byakuya is at his weakest at the moment. It would be shameful to be an audience of such a thing that the man had tried so hard to hide. " I've already contacted the navy and have hired people to help with the search." He gave Byakuya one last glance. " Thank you for sparing us some of your time today. My boy needs some kicking and you're the best person for that role at the moment." He turned around to leave.

Ishiin was already halfway towards the door when Byakuya spoke. " Don't come barging here for such trivial things. Tell that to your son." Ishiin grinned widely and exited the room. Upon closing the door, he looked at his son who was still shaken by the encounter and whispered to himself. " I don't believe Rukia-chan would leave us just like that. Nobody believes that."

He slowly walked towards the frozen Ichigo. " Son." He called out. He was not expecting any response like usual but Ichigo turned to him this time, the young Kurosaki's eyes were filled with confusion, disappointment and realizations.

" I'm the worst, aren't I? I can't believe it had to be Byakuya pointing it out." Ichigo looked like he wanted to laugh at himself or cry. He was at the verge of uncertainty of his own self. " Rukia will really kick me hard if she sees me like this." He was trembling again as he fell down on the couch he had occupied earlier. He covered his face with his hands. " This is shameful."

Ishiin's face softened as he sat down beside his son. He ruffled his hair. " Let's go home now…before Byakuya decides to have his guard dogs chasing after us."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

" It's already been more than a year and half, hasn't it?" Shirayuki asked Ashido. They were currently sitting outside the cabin which Ashido calls home. The night sky looked wonderful as stars twinkled brightly that night. It has become a habit for both of them.

Ashido did not look at Shirayuki but remained his gaze upon the stars. " Time goes by unnoticed to a man who lives his life alone in this inhabited island." turning his head towards Bawabawa who was sleeping soundly beside him, he spoke in amusement. " I'm amazed how you were able to tell that such amount of time has passed."

Stretching her arms a bit, Shirayuki smiled at the sky. " All I can do here is count the days that had passed by, to see the sun rise and set. I've never been outside this island for that long."

This time, Ashido gazed at her. " Well, you come with me to the mainland when I buy supplies, don't you?" He ruffled her hair.

She pouted at him. " That doesn't count you know! I feel a little lonely because we're the only ones on this island. No neighbors for goodness sake! You're such a hermit."

Ashido chuckled at joke. It has been the nth time she had called him that. " What can I do? I have chosen this life." Turning his face into a serious one, he looked at the beachwhich was a little ahead of them. " I can't go back anymore to the life I had once. I… I can't abandon those who have fought for my sake."

Shirayuki had learned of the life he had once and how his friends have fought and died for him, to prove him right. " You sound like an old man despite your age, you know?!" She teased to lighten the mood. Once Ashido reminisces, he sorts of become dramatic.

" But, you know…" Ashido breathed in deeply before finishing his statement with a small smile. " …I'm really thankful that you came here. Atleast, someone aside from me knows about the legacy of Ashido Kano and the nakama who stayed with him till the end."

" Your wrong." Shirayuki told him dramatically. Pointing at Bawabawa, she said. " It's you, me and Bawabawa who knows about it." As if on cue, Bawabawa who had just awoken and heard his name barked in agreement.

Silence prevailed on them for a while before Ashido asked something. " Shirayuki, you haven't regained any of your memories yet?"

Heaving a sigh, Shirayuki answered. " No…but ever since I've woken up that time when I met you I've always had this dream."Her brows furrowed. " It was always the same dream of two people."

" Two people?" Ashido was all ears.

Shirayuki nodded and continued. " Yes, two men. They were really good looking people." She said happily. " One had a black hair. He looked strict and emotionless but I feel like I really look up to him and respect him. I really don't know why I feel that way but… I really can't explain it."

Ashido can note the pride in her voice coming out so naturally. It was as if she had regained a part of her. He felt happy for her. " And the other one?" Shirayuki smiled brightly, blushing as she tried to remember. Ashido raised a brow.

" The other one…I don't know why he's always on my mind. He has a bright orange hair and always scowls."

Ashido laughed. " So he must be a gangster."

The girl scowled. " But I think he looks handsome and cool. And he smiles at me!" She defended.

" Ho…so he's some kind of prince charming? I'm hurt." Ashido playfully feigned hurt. Shirayuki snorted at him. " But kidding aside, those people might be important for you. That's a good thing."

" Yeah." She rested her chin on her knees.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was the same dream again about two people. Every night since she had awoken, she was having the same silent dream about two people…two men she can't identify. They looked aching familiar, as if her heard was painfully screaming at her to remember them.

Tonight, it was the same. She was having the same dream, only this time she can hear their voices.

_Shirayuki finds herself standing at a huge garden of cherry blossoms. The place feels nostalgic, as if she had seen it so many times before. She didn't find herself out of place. _

_ " Rukia." A monotonous voice spoke._

_She didn't know who Rukia was but she felt herself turning at the direction of the voice. A handsome man with a shoulder length raven hair was standing in front of her. His eyes were icy, his face stoic. " Nii-sama." Her voice spoke automatically as her lips curved into a smile. A feeling of admiration surged inside of her. This familiarity towards the man did not feel foreign for her._

_Then she felt a pair of strong arms surround her and a hard chest supporting her back. She gasped in alarm but the warmth that the embrace brought her made her feel comfortable and secured. Looking up, she saw intense amber eyes looking at her intently, and an untamed orange man. Heat came to her cheeks, giving her pale skin a taint of white. Her heartbeat became erratic._

" _Yoh, midget." The man with orange hair smiled down at her._

" _Ichigo." Smiling, the name left her lips smoothly. _

_Her eyes widened as different memories drowned her.' Ichigo?'_

Shirayuki was sweating profusely in her sleep, turning side to side in her bed. The moment she woke up in the middle of the night she was out of breath, gasping for air and bathing in her sweat. " Ichigo." She repeated. " Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Standing up from her bed, she ran out of her room and started pounding on Ashido's bedroom door. " Ashido!" She heard sheets shifting from inside and some grumbling. The man was awake. When she heard footsteps, she distanced herself from the door.

The door opened. " Shirayuki?" Ashido's sleepy voice called out as his eyes were still groogy. The petite woman in front of him looked so out of breath. " What happened?"

" I…I remember who I am! I'm Rukia…Kuchiki Rukia!" Rukia exclaimed happily as she hugged him.

Ashido's eyes widened as he was slowly taking on all the information to register in his newly awoken brain. He hugged her back and smiled. " I'm happy for you."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Kuchiki Byakuya was sitting in the garden pavilion of his manor, having his tea and completely ingoring his unwanted visitor Kurosaki Ishiin.

The head of the Kurosaki family was making himself comfortable on the chair across the master of the manor. " You're so mean Byakuya. Why do you act like I'm not here?"

" Kurosaki Ishiin…" Byakuya growled in a low tone as he coldly and sharply looked at the older man. " I don't see any reason why your presence is needed here."

" Is it bad to visit a friend? Thanks to you, my son had recovered a little but he is still mopping. It's so boring at home."

Byakuya carefully placed his cup back on the saucer. " And what makes you think I have enough time to listen you your nonsense?"

Ishiin pouted. " But…but…"

" Nii-sama!" A familiar voice dawdled. The two men immediately turned their heads at the door of the manor leading to the garden. With eyes widened, they stood up in disbelief.

At the door stood Rukia, running towards them. " Nii-sama! Ishiin-san!" Tears were welling in her eyes.

" Ru…kia-chan?" Ishiin was so dumbfounded to find a good reaction.

Out of breath, Rukia stopped in front of them to catch some air. " Nii-sama, I'm back."

Byakuya was frozen on his seat. He was truly surprised. He stood up and patted his sister's head. " Welcome back."

His voice was full of relief. Rukia can feel his brother's hand tremble. She smiled at him, tears still dropping one by one.

" Rukia-chan!" Ishiin jumped at her and hugged her tightly after recovering from shock. " I'm so happy to see you come back. I've missed you so much. Ichigo is so pathetic right now that it's so boring." He wailed.

" Ichigo? What happened to Ichigo?" Rukia was worried about him.

Ishiin let go of her and pouted as he looked sideways. " He's become so pathetic. I didn't raise my son like that."

" I have to see him now. Where is he?"

She was about to turn around when Byakuya stopped him. " Rukia, I think we should have you checked right now before you do anything."

Rubbing his chin, Ishiin affirmed Byakuya's decision. " Your brother's right Rukia-chan. You should rest first. You've just come back after 17 months. Your brother must be dying to know what had happened to you."

She was hesitating. She's really worried about Ichigo and she missed him so much.

Seeing her hesitation, Ishiin pushed the notion harder to convince her. " Besides, I'm sure you and my idiot son will take long to catch up. You'll have a lot of time to do that."

Rukia resigned with a sigh. " I understand. I guess he'll have to wait." She smiled again. " I'm glad to be back."

" Welcome home Rukia." Byakuya told her again.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The Present:

Ichigo and Rukia stepped on the island where the latter had spent her whole seventeen months.

" So, this Ashido is the one who saved you huh?" Ichigo asked again, looking around for any signs of habitation in the place. " How was your life here?"

" It was peaceful. Everything seems fresh." Rukia pulled him towards a cabin. " That has served as my home in the past seventeen months."

Ichigo wasn't sure of how to react. Hearing Rukia mention about this Ashido guy makes him feel jealous. Now, he was getting uncertain if he really wanted to meet this guy or not. How would she introduce me? What if she had fell in love with the guy who saved her? Such thoughts make his confidence crumble.

Rukia noticed his hesitation. She slid her hand from his arm to entwine it with his hand. Turning around, she faced him, her amethyst eyes glistening beautifully. " Ichigo… I just wanted you to meet Ashido and for me to officially thank him for the help he gave me." She reassured him.

Ichigo shifted his gaze from her, ashamed of his uncertainty. " I know that but…" The pain in his shin made him yelp. " Why did you kick me?!" He frowned at her as he nursed his shin.

Hands on her waist, she looked at him intently. " I want Ashido to meet the proud Kurosaki Ichigo who I fell in love with!" She spoke indignantly. She was blushing and a bit embarrassed of her outburst. " Please don't make me such embarrassing things again." She averted her gaze elsewhere.

Grinning, he straightened himself and pulled her into an embrace. " This is why I love you so much." He felt so content at that moment. The wavering feeling that was clouding him earlier is now completely gone. " I'll never mind the past since it serves us lessons to learn from but I'll cherish this present where the two of us are once again one." He smiled so gently.

She was feeling really touch with his vow that moment. With her eyes reflecting only him she gave her final word. " Then I promise you the future of us together."

" I think that should have been my line." Ichigo noted as he placed a kiss on her lips. Then they tightened the embrace, securing each other.

They stayed like that for a long time, enchanted by the moment and completely forgetting their purpose for coming on that island.


End file.
